Zoidia
by Candyland
Summary: Spica, the brightest star of Virgo, shining light across the night sky. She had tried to become the embodiment of that light. But the cost was steep. Spoilers.


**Title: **Zoidia  
**Author: **Candyland  
**Fandom:** _Zodiac PI:_ Lili is a fortune teller and student by day, and an astrological detective by night. Toss in an ornery love interest, a missing mother, a bad guy, and some really adorable chibi zodiac spirits. Mix well and bake at four-fifty for twenty minutes.  
**Wordcount: **698  
**Taunt:** My fandom is allergic to girls. Quite literally.

* * *

It was probably the oddest sensation a person could experience, to feel one's free will being slowly stripped away one agonizing piece at a time by a force that came from outside one's self.

What pushed it beyond strange and into horrific was the fact that she could do nothing about it. Her body had ceased to obey her, leaving her unable to move or protest. That final confrontation with Zeus had left her exhausted, and seeing Hikari's fate had left her heartbroken.

Even though it had not truly been her fault, and it was Hikari who had deviated from the plan, she could not shake off the feeling that she had failed when it had mattered most; the thought consumed her. And that was all it had really taken. That had been enough for her to let her guard down and be caught.

How sad was it, that the great Spica would be caught so easily? Caught by the only person in the world who blamed her for what had happened even more than she blamed herself, and at that person's mercy. She had heard Zeus' voice, accusing her of all sorts of things.

She knew who he was, knew his obsession with the Star Ring (and heavens, she was thankful that she had not been wearing it), but the depths of his hatred had still managed to startle her. He did not know of the plot that had been hatched to test him; he did not know that Hikari's choice had been a direct result of _his_ choice at the most critical moment.

Zeus had hesitated, and Hikari's heart had shattered as a result.

Yet he blamed her.

Now she could only lay here and feel him working his magic against her. Slowly her will was being stripped away from her, replaced with a complacency she had never experienced before. A lack of motivation. A need for instructions. A need for Zeus to tell her what to do…

_NO!_

Struggling desperately against a force that had planted itself in her very mind and was taking her from the inside out, she tried to think of something to focus on. She mentally flipped through dozens of ideas ranging from mathematics to cooking to astrology before she finally chose Lili, her daughter, so bright and beautiful like the very sun itself.

Lili had the ring now. It was safe in her care. She would use it properly as Spica.

Spica…the name itself had been a flight of fancy in some ways. The brightest star in the constellation Virgo, the eternal virgin who hung in the night sky. The stars brought light in the darkness, and she had taken it upon herself and her unique gifts to bring light to the truth of the worst of crimes.

She had mused on more than one occasion that she was trying to become the physical embodiment of that star, silly as it was. _Zoidion,_ she remembered her astrology. The term for that was zoidion.

Hopefully Lili would remember everything she had taught her…

…who was Lili again…

The thought slipped away, along with her conscious hold on herself. And the panic grew in her chest as she realized she was almost gone. There would be nothing left of her, of her true self. She had to focus and escape, though at this point she knew it was all but hopeless.

She had been unconscious for Aquarius knew how long before waking up in this place. Who knew how long he'd had to work on her with his powers of hypnosis and suggestion? Only Zeus did, and she doubted he would be willing to share.

_I am Spica,_ she told herself as her mind's eye lost focus. _Spica. Spica. The bright star—_

_Sirius…_

The name almost seemed to be breathed into her mind by a voice that was definitely not her own. At last, her eyes closed as she lost the battle and her last defense was torn down. Again that name came into her mind, both as her own voice and as a male voice that was both alien and familiar to her.

_Sirius…_

_My name is Sirius, servant of Zeus._

* * *

**PS.** _That is an actual astrological term. I looked up astrological terms to search for a title for this fic, and found that one. My meager contribution to the ZPI fandom, since the one thing about the series that really bothered me was the lack of development for Sirius. Oh well. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
